Your Shield
by samyalone
Summary: some soft yaoi content


**Diabolo**  
Your Shield

The glittering eyes of a young boy scanned the horizon of the city where he grew up. The wind was gently blowing his golden hair, making it shimmer in the sun. From the rooftop where he was standing he could see the whole town, everything was as it was 10 years before. The only difference now was that there was a building over the site where he had his innocence stolen from him.

_…Mio..._

"Are you alright Ren?" A voice came up from behind him, the same voice that filled him with hope, with a love he so longed for. Ren turned to see his best friend Rai, his blue eyes like crystals in the soft sunlight. They had grown up together, been through everything together. They had sold their soul to the Diabolo to save Mio's life together. Now they wandered the world in search of her body. His long brown hair was usually in his face, but because of the breeze it was behind him now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that…I hate being back here, seeing what they did to that place." Ren pointed out to the building he saw when he first looked out at the town. His eyes filled with pain and tears from all the hate, pain and sacrifice they had seen since they were reunited.

"Ren, it's alright. I know we can find Mio, help change our fate…" Rai said moving closer to Ren's body. Rai was the shield, he swore to protect Ren. He was now holding Ren close as if to protect him from the pain and evil in the world.

Ren's eyes now filled with tears, he was the sword, fighting to save Mio, but he was feeling the self-doubt that was eating at him, making him weaker. He knew he wasn't usually like this, but ever since he saw his mother turn into that indescribable human corps he felt like everything was turning out to be his fault. Ren looked up at Rai who was looking out over the city, he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Rai looked at him, smiling.

"I don't know how much time we have left, before we are lost forever to the Diabolo. But I still keep my promise, when the time comes I will kill you before you change, as to die with your human soul." Ren smiled, he knew that he would also have to hold up his end of the promise, to do the same thing for Rai if this fate happened to him.

_…Could I kill him with these hands…?_

They left the rooftop in silence and went to a motel on the corner, not far from the dust of where Ren used to live. They shared a room as they had very little money, but it was okay with them, they were closer than brothers. Ren walked into the room first, seeing that it was a smaller one that those he was used to. He went and collapsed on the bed, feeling the fatigue pulling at him from all over.

Rai was in the bathroom having a bath, feeling the hot water surround his body taking away his muscle pains, but not those in his heart. He could feel Ren was still in pain and it was hurting him too. He sat in the bath, listening to the water dripping from the faucet, rippling the once still water. After a while of being in the calming bath he got out and dried off, putting on only his boxers as to be comfortable for bed. He walked out into the main room where the bed was. Ren was in the middle of taking off his clothes to have only his underwear on as well, seeing Rai walking out of the bathroom while he was undressing made Ren blush slightly. Usually Ren was wearing pyjamas of some sort to bed, ones the motels provided, but now all he had on was his boxer shorts.

Rai took one look at Ren's small but beautiful body, and all the scars that marked it, scars from the people on the street tagging him as a murderer for Mio's death, and some from his own mother. Rai wished that he had found Ren before to help him; a part of those should belong to him.

"I'm sorry Rai; I didn't think you would be done so early in there," Ren said looking at his well-built body. But, Rai didn't say anything. He just walked forward, toward Ren who was just standing there. He traced his fingers lightly across the scars on Ren's body, starting at his shoulders and slowly finding his way to Ren's belly button. The one on his belly button was fresh and still hurt when it was touched. Ren winced in pain as Rai's fingers crossed it. He saw this and stopped; he crouched down and kissed the mark so gently Ren could barely feel it.

Rai wasn't finished though; he wanted Ren to forget his pain. He traced a path from Ren's belly button to his chest, and then moved to his right ear. He knew that Ren's ears were very sensitive, so he kissed his ears and traced the lines of his ear with his tongue. Ren took a deep breath and relaxed immensely he fell back on the bed and Rai landed on top of him softly.

"Would you like me to stop?" Rai asked Ren, whispering in his ear. Ren shook his head and Rai decided to continue. He Went up to Ren's neckline and kissed it. Seeing that this made him jump slightly with pleasure he continued to do this leaving red marks all over Ren's neck. Rai moved up to Ren's face and looked at him for a second, then he kissed his slightly parted mouth and traced his finger all over Ren's body again.

Ren could feel his head getting light, Rai was making him feel light and dizzy but he didn't care. This time when Rai kissed him Ren was sure to kiss back, he wanted to kiss back. It felt like time stopped for a moment while all this was going on, it could have and neither of them would have minded.

Rai moved off of Ren's body and lay down next to him. Ren was still breathing fast, but he curled up close to Rai and fell asleep as his breathing slowed. Rai looked him, he looked peaceful asleep, no problems.

_…I know that I will always be your shield to protect you from harm…_


End file.
